The Day Love Came
by Ysab
Summary: Steve Rogers was invited by Fury to join the Avengers. He agrees, but eventually regrets it. Might Tony Stark be the answer to end his nostalgia?
1. Meeting

Steve punched the bag hardly, every punch reminds him of his friends who do not exist anymore. Everyone he knows- gone. All the great friends; the great time. He always wanted to bring back the past, but he knows he can't. Sadness and pain occupied his heart, and when he can't handle it anymore, he punched hardly on the bag that it went off.

"Punching on bags doesn't help you bring the past, Captain."

Steve looked behind and asked with a low voice, "Why are you here?" He carried the bag and hung it again.

He put his hands behind his back. "I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

The young man kept on punching the bag and didn't reply.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

He stopped punching, and removed the cloth wrapped on his hands. "Avengers?"

"Don't worry, you're not alone. You got a group."

Steve carried his bag and the punching bag.

Nick attempted to stop him, "We need your help." The young man kept on walking.

"It's urgent."

Nick uttered, and Steve stopped walking.

"Welcome to the Headquarters," Nick smiled, "We keep human peace."

Steve nodded and spotted someone running, in a hurry. He has too much force with him.

He raised his voice, "We have a meeting today? Important? I'm in a meeting too, hey, hey Pep—"

Steve narrowed his eyes on him, but he still can't clearly see his face. The running man went closer to him, whispering 'oh no' tons of times. He accidentally bumped on Steve and they both fell down on the floor. Steve looked at him… and he seemed familiar.

The man warned Steve sternly, "Hey, watch out!"

He stood up and began to run but Steve grabbed his ankle, making him fall once more.

"Hey, cut it out!" He yelled angrily.

They both stood up but Steve blocked the man's way.

"_Howard?"_

The man widened his eyes, unhurriedly looking up to meet Steve's. He slowly and quietly answered.

"…_No."_

Steve looked down, shyly. "O-oh, I'm sorry… I-I thought that he was you, and you look like him, so…"

The man smiled and tapped his back, "Never mind it, big boy."

He casually walked away, but speechless.

Nick spoke while looking at the man leave, "I assume you need to meet your group."

He was led in a normal lounge cozy room. He looked around, feeling nostalgic once more. He saw them talking, laughing… _bonding. _He felt not belonging here. He felt not suited here. He just wanted to go back. He was left behind. –Or _was he_ the one who left them behind? He was feeling heavy once more. He wants to leave this place. He wants to be alone. His thoughts then were cut when he saw a man apart from them. He was quiet, never minding anyone. He thought of approaching him, but somehow shyness took over him.

"Steve Rogers. I'm glad you joined us."

Steve looked down and sighed, "…_Am I?"_

The man blinked, "M-may I beg your pardon, Captain?"

Steve changed his emotion and immediately replied, "Oh, oh, yes, of course. I'm glad to be here."

The man smiled, "I'm glad. I'm Phil Coulson." He shook his hand, "I-I'm a very big fan of yours, y'know."

Steve can't help looking at the separated man. He tapped Coulson's back, "Good—Great, keep it up."

Phil Coulson left. Steve slowly approached the man, who was focused on a Rubik's cube. Steve was staring too long at him. The man noticed and glanced at him.

"Hey."

Steve widened his eyes and stuttered, "S-s-sorry…"

The man set aside his cube. He crossed his legs and laughed, "For what?"

"For grabbing your ankle a while ago."

The man tapped his back and smiled, "Never mind it, just don't do it again."

He stepped forward and announced, "Everyone, everyone, new member here!"

The people chatting looked at Steve. They stood up and approached him.

"Whoa, you're a big guy!"

"He's still kind of petty, but not tiny."

"He seems familiar…"

"Decades before, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Loud voices filled the room when the man shouted once again, "Everyone!"

There was silence.

The spy shook Steve's hand, "I'm Natasha Romanoff, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

The cool guy removed his shades in a boasting manner, "Clint Barton, badass marksman of S.H.I.E.L.D."

The scientist smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Bruce Banner—" " —Brother of mine."

The scientist and the man sang, "Science… science… BROS!"

The god approached Steve, "Let me introduce myself, petty mortal. My name is Thor Odinson, Son of Odin, The Prince of Asgard, The God of Thunder."

The man pointed at Thor, "Control your arrogance." Thor smiled.

The man turned to Steve and held his hand, "Steven Rogers, right?" Steve nodded.

"I'm Tony Stark."

Natasha and Clint were whispering with each other. Steve looked at his hand, still being held by Tony, making him partly blush. Tony raised his hand making Steve's arm raise. "Oh, this? Let it be."

He pulled him gently to the sofa, and they all sat down. They chatted again, about someone named Loki.

Steve didn't listen, he felt not belonging here again.

_Why did they choose me? Why am I here? I can't communicate with these people. I don't belong in this time. I—_

"Captain? You okay?" He tightened his grip.

He nodded his head, unsure. "Yes."

Tony dropped his hand.

"Your mind seems to be flying. Pay attention, please."

Steve was annoyed by Tony's way of speaking as he listened further. But beyond that, he can still feel Tony's grip on his hand.


	2. Love at First Sight

They chatted, getting to know each other well—except Steve. They didn't notice it's already getting dark. Natasha shook their hands one by one, "Guys, its getting dark. See you tomorrow, everyone. Nice meeting you."

Clint suddenly hugged her, "Natasha, I'm gonna miss youuu!"

Bruce hugged Clint from the back, and slowly pulled him away, "Aww, how sweet of you Barton, but you two live under one roof."

Tony attracted everyone's attention and asked, "Everyone? Got a place to sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"No problemo."

"Perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh."

They went out and when in the front porch, Steve stopped walking.

Bruce asked him gently, "What's the matter, Steven?"

Clint tapped his back, "What's the problemo?"

Steve lowered his head and shyly spoke the truth, "I-I got no place to sleep."

Natasha put a hand on her mouth, "Oh my, that also means having no place to live!"

Thor softly spoke to the nostalgic man, "Why didn't you tell us a while ago?"

Steve pouted, "I… I—"

"What's the partay?" Tony walked playfully to them.

Bruce frowned, "Poor Steven's got no place to sleep."

Tony immediately replied, "Well he could sleep with me—"

Steve blushed and there was silence. They dropped their jaws, wide-eyed. There was awkward silence.

Tony laughed and crossed his hands, "Oh, oh, whoa, let me rephrase that."

Clint looked down and smirked, "Well I wondered what'll happen if you two are in bed together…"

"Nah, shaddap, you face."

"All the smoochie-smoochie thing—"

"—kiss-kiss—"

"—bang-bang—"

"—U-N-F—"

They all laughed out loud seeing Tony's face getting extremely red.

Clint covered his mouth, "Tony, how loud are you in bed?"

Tony stomped his feet and shouted, "Agh, we just met you guys!"

They all giggled, not noticing Steve was getting redder than Tony.

Tony announced, "Time to go home, let's sleep, cuddle-cuddle, farewell perverts."

He pulled Steve to his car and went to seat to drive. When Steve opened the back door, Tony called for his attention.

"Psst. Rogers. Not there. Here in the front."

Steve quietly sat with him on the front.

Clint shouted, "Tony Stark! Steven Stark! STONY! Good luck in—"

Bruce covered his mouth sternly. "Clint, stop already. We're done. Or else. No pop-tarts."

Thor taunted, "I'll get your pop-tarts."

Clint raged and jumped on him, "NOOO! THOSE POP-TARTS ARE MINE!"

Tony shouted at them, "No pop-tarts!"

Tony closed the door, and began to drive.

"So.. uh, sorry for those people there."

"It's okay…"

"You seem like you wanna ask something."

"No, it's nothing. Just remembered your dad."

Tony went silent.

"He's a great man…"

Tony looked down, and ignored him.

"… like you, Tony. "

Tony turned to him, awestruck. He must've been like he's used to it, strangers admiring him, calling him great, but now, it was different. It was like a new aura to him.

Tony covered his face while blushing, "Eh... ah… thanks."

When they reached the house, Tony held his hand upon entering the house. Seeing Ms. Potts, he dropped his hand.

"Mr. Stark. Good Evening. Who is…"

"Ah, Steve Rogers. He'll live with us from now on."

Steve looked at him, with the expression of 'huh?'

Pepper introduced herself, "Welcome, Mr. Rogers. I'm Pepper Potts."

They shook hands, "Thank you, Ms. Potts."

Tony commanded, "Pepper, please escort him to his room."

Pepper nodded as she walked with Steve.

"Here on the third floor we have an extra room and we thought it might come handy…"

Steve didn't hear Pepper's voice, he was looking at Tony, who was rubbing his eyes, looking tired.

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Oh."

"Your room."

She left him, and Steve slowly opened the door. The room was neat, beautiful, cozy, everything a person would want in a bedroom. He thought, _Am I in a grand hotel or what?_

Steve left the room instead of sleeping. He searched for Tony. He finally saw him—working, instead of resting. He couldn't open the door so he knocked on the glass. Tony turned to him.

Steve smiled, "Thank you."

Tony couldn't hear what he's saying, so he just winked at him, expecting him to leave.

Steve asked, "Wouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

Tony approached him and opened the door, "Pardon?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Ah, I need to work."

"_Need to work?"_

"Um, yeah."

"But you need a rest—"

"Don't worry, Cap. I can do this all day."

"Well I can worry about you _all day._"

Tony chuckled, "No need to worry, Captain. Really."

"But I'm worried, Tony."

"What are you worried for, Steven?"

Tony walked in, closing the door. Since Steve know Tony couldn't hear him anymore, he pointed at him and made a heart, then left because of too much fatigue.

Tony smiled and whispered, "_I love you too._"


	3. The Uncontrollable Feeling

An hour later, Tony tiptoed to Steve's room. He closed the door quietly and locked it. He was walking silently but he stopped.

_Why am I here?_

He felt an 'uncontrollable feeling', and he felt it for the first time.

He sat on his bed, admiring the young man.

_Soft, blonde hair, baby blue eyes—he must be an angel._

He caressed his hair, gently touched his face, and smiled happily.

He lied on the bed, and meant to relax. Instead, he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and was blinded by the shimmering sunlight. He looked at his side, Steve is gone.

_Oh no. I'm busted._

He was preparing his reason for accidentally sleeping with him when he heard the door creak.

It was Steve, carrying a bed tray.

"Oh, good morning Tony. I brought you breakfast!"

Tony was speechless; he was used to eat on the dining table for breakfast.

Steven placed the tray on his lap, "I brewed the coffee and cooked those bacons and the sunny-side up eggs. You might want the Oreo as the dessert, too."

Tony nodded and took a sip from the coffee.

Steve rubbed his hand to his arm and looked down, "Oh, I hope you like it."

Tony became wide awake and felt like he wanted to booze.

"What are you talking about? I didn't like it, I _love_ it! It tastes like Starbucks coffee, you know. The highest price one, the yummiest one."

"Star… Bucky?"

Tony chewed some bacon and spoke with his mouth full, "Starbucks. They make coffee and pastries stuff."

Steve scratched his head and looked up. "Oh…"

Tony eagerly finished his sumptuous meal. Munching the last Oreo cookie, he told Steve, "This is great, Steve. Really great. Maybe you could teach me how to cook, I'm eager to learn."

_Tony? Eager to learn how to cook? Well that's new. Astonishing._

"Thanks. By the way, why did you sleep with me—here?"

Exactly after hearing those words, Tony unexpectedly choked, making Steve dash to him and tap his back several times. Tony forcedly swallowed, breathing heavily. Steve's eyes were full of worry.

"Tony, Tony! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I—"

Tony made his head fall on the pillows, sighing, "About… sleeping with you. The truth is, I don't know."

Steve chuckled, "Maybe you just sleepwalked."

Tony awkwardly nodded. Never in his life he would sleepwalk, he _never_ sleepwalked.

But looking at Steve's angelic eyes and his sweet smile, maybe he just had a love at first sight.

"Tony… Tony? Hey, you alright?"

Tony widened his eyes and dreadfully answered, "S-sorry, sorry. I… I was thinking about cats again."

Steve became excited,"I like cats too, but I love puppies more!"

Tony did nothing but smiled. He surely is feeling shy.

"Oh Tony, I just want to ask you," Steve approached him and sat with him on the bed, "While you were sleeping, you said that… _you love me._"

_Oh no, here we go. I talked in my sleep again? I'm tired of this thing!_

Tony blushed, "I-I said that 'you love me'?"

"No, you said 'I love you Steve Rogers' … repetitively."

_This is awkward. Very awkward. What—what'll I do? Think, Tony, think._

Tony turned his head and covered his mouth, making his voice muffled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve stood up and faced the window, the sunshine glimmering on his face. Tony can't help to stare at him, and uncontrollably spoke, "You got me love at first sight."

Steve turned to him, "Love at first sight?"

Tony blinked and looked around, "No, I meant, I got a love at first sight on someone very kind, very attractive and very lovely."

Steve emotionlessly replied, "Great."

Tony hurriedly left the room. As the door shut close, Steve looked out of the window.

"Steve. You failing at love again?"

Lonely thoughts invaded his mind once more.

_Whoever that person Tony loves is, she is very lucky to have a man like him._

Steve frowned, and whimpered, "Did I just fall in love with him?"

Little did Steve know, he is the one Tony referred to.

**Hai! Thanks for reading and got any suggestions? The story will circle on Tony and Steven's love, and also friendship with the Avengers. Got any suggestion on what'll happen, or what'll they do, or anything. Thanks again :) **


	4. The Sweetest Voice

**Heya. :) I don't know what would be the chapter's name but The Sweetest Voice. Continuation for "The Uncontrollable Feeling". **

* * *

Tony ran to the balcony, panicking at the same time. He leaned on the wall. Anything that happened just minutes ago playfully crossed his mind. Every speck of it. Mixed emotions filled his heart. He felt awfully embarrassed, but deeply, he felt happy, which later took over him. He was smiling. _A very different smile_. A smile nobody knew. A smile Tony Stark himself did not even know. He felt he was floating—no, he isn't on drugs. All these feelings vanished when his cheeks ached, because of smiling too long. He slumped on the floor, dragged his knees up and rested his face on it.

Pepper peeked and asked, "Are you okay?"

Tony quickly lifted his head, wearing a fake sleepy face. He rubbed his eyes, loudly yawned, drifted his eyes and ignored her to make her believe that he is sleepy. Pepper narrowed her eyes and shouted, "Tony!"

"Whut?"

Tony groaned, trying to stand up. He forcedly placed his hand on the wall for balance. "Whaaat."

Pepper stepped outside and repeated, "Are you _okay_?"

He closed his eyes and groaned loudly, enough for Steve to hear. "Unh…"

Pepper stood in front of him, supporting his shoulders. "Steve made your breakfast—our breakfast, including the coffee. His exceptional coffee made me wide awake at once. Mr. Stark, every late night when you work, coffee helps you stay awake. Now tell me, _what happened?_"

Tony gently pushed off her hands and shuffled past her.

"_Coffee… Doesn't… love meeeh._"

Pepper was left, confused. "Wha...What? I—"

A loud voice echoed from downstairs.

"_Clint Barton in the house! Be prepared to be Hawkeye'd!"_

Tony widened his eyes and yelled, "Oh god, no!"

Another voice was heard, "No what, Tony?"

Tony raced downstairs, yelling, "I'm not referring to any god, Thor, It's—"

Then what stood in front of him was the whole gang.

"…some kind of expression."

Steve worriedly smiled at Tony. "Hi…Stark. I let them in, if you don't mind…"

Tony wanted to be mad at him, but he can't. Even in a minute or two. _He got to stay hard to be mad._

A smile formed on Tony's face. "Sure, I don't mind—"

They began to run all over the house. Steve and Tony just stood there together, silent.

"And the bird got out of his cage."

Clint shouted from upstairs, "I'm not kept in a cage _I have a nest!"_

Bruce voice was echoed, "Yeah, where he lays his lovely eggs!"

Tony and Steve walked awkwardly upstairs. Everyone was scattered in the house.

_Thor raiding the kitchen. _

_Clint thoughtlessly running around. _

_Bruce behaved, sitting and watching TV._

_Natasha busily chatting with Pepper._

Tony clapped his hands loudly, "Guys, guys! Assemble!"

At once, they were now in the lounge.

Thor asked, "Why don't you have any 'Tarts of Pop' in your Jotunheim-ized engine over there?"

Natasha whispered, "He meant the fridge."

"Sorry, big guy. I don't buy pop-tarts."

Tony placed his arm around Steve, "So since there are no Loki attacks yet, why don't we get to know each other more?"

They all chattered and agreed. Clint lied and laid his head on Bruce's lap.

"Don't you mind, Brucie?"

"No I won't, _no harm done_."

_"That was offensive."_

Natasha turned to Steve, "About your situation, Rogers_. Are you okay?_"

"'Okay' what?"

"…well, I meant. You're the first Avenger, and of course you…"

"Yes, being trapped in ice, waking up after 70 years. My friends, all the people I knew—_gone_."

Tony looked at him and tapped his back, listening.

"My closest—my best friend died a tragic death. First, he disappeared. When I found him, we went on a mission. He… he fell from a running train on a cliff. Then the woman of my life… of course, I-I do miss her."

Tony still comforted Steve, but began to feel uneasy. Somewhat… _jealous. _He gazed at Steve, who was bowing his head, being lonely.

"…she _was_ the woman of my life."

Clint covered his eyes with his arm and side-commented, "Just like Romeo and Juliet. –Except that Romeo lives."

Bruce hissed, "Shut up Clint!" "Pay respect," Thor frowned.

Natasha softly asked, "Are you feeling nostalgic?"

"…_I always feel nostalgic."_

They went silent, being sad for their friend.

Steve closed his eyes and sadly chuckled, "No, seriously, but… there's nothing to worry about."

"There _is_ something to worry about. We worry about you. Steven Rogers, _we are_ your friends." Tony empathetically spoke to him.

Thor lifted his Mjolnir in the air. "Avengers, huggle!"

Steve quickly spoke, "No, no, no, guys, really, I—"

He was too late. Now the Avengers are huddled together, hugging him. But mostly, he felt Tony's warm hug. It was tight, but gentle, making Steve hold his hand temporarily. When the group hug ended, they began to chat with each other.

Bruce grunted, "I wanna watch a movie."

Thor agreed, "Yes, yes. The one that Natasha mentioned while we were traveling here—what was that?"

Natasha hated to say it, but she actually did. "Ah. Mission Impossible."

Tony joined in, "Ghost Protocol?"

Clint moaned, "You wanna watch that again? Tasha surely just wanna see my pretty face. Just turn around, dear. _You'll see the pretty face_."

Natasha hissed, "Barton, stop bragging about your pretty face. Yes, Brandt does look exactly like you, but his face is prettier than yours."

Clint sat straight, "Oh come on, Nat. I'm a marksman! He's… he's—_He's only an analyst!_ I'm the _greatest _marksman."

"He's sexier than you!"

"Ouch, Nat, what the hell? _He's only fiction!"_

"But he's_ still_ hotter than you."

"Ugh."

They all chattered about what movie to watch.

Tony suggested, "How about this, let's watch 'What's Your Number'."

Steve stuttered, "W-w-what movie is that?"

Bruce smiled, "Oh, this guy, Colin, he looks exactly like you, Steve."

Steve shivered, "Creepy. They did cloning back in the 1940's? I don't remember…"

Tony wore a resting face, "Okay. Not that movie."

Clint smirked at Thor, "Snow White And The Huntsman. You know Thor, You having an axe Mjolnir, and it's two."

Thor growled, "I'm a god, he's a filthy creature! I do not bathe myself with mud!"

Bruce slapped Clint's back, "You mustn't tell that to Thor! Especially in the time when there are no Pop-Tarts to calm him down!"

Clint just shrugged, "Let's watch the movie in 2010, 'The Kids Are All Right'. Paul looks like you, Bruce, who is a donor of..."

Bruce and Tony were glaring at him.

Tony sharply whispered, "We don't want 'The Other Guy' to join us, right?"

Clint whimpered, "Yeah, but it's comedy and—"

Natasha smiled, "How about 'We Bought a Zoo'?"

Clint sobbed loudly, "I hate you Romanoff! Go to hell!"

Natasha laughed, "Clinton is jealous."

Clint hugged Bruce, "Dr. Banner, help meee!"

Bruce ignored Clint and suggested, "Why don't we just watch Sherlock Holmes? 'A Game of Shadows' one?"

Tony smiled, "Sure, sure. I do have a man crush on Sherly. But I don't like Andler."

Steve stood up and ran away, "Oh no, _bath_!" He ran to the bathroom.

They all laughed out loud, but it was interrupted by a loud singing voice.

_"My, my, my, i yi, woo! M-M-M-My Sharona!"_

The loud out-of-tune singing voice continued, and they all laughed at it, except Tony.

Bruce giggled, "Tony, how did he even know that song?"

Tony smiled, "When we were driving, the radio played that song. When we got home, he was humming it all the time. He got the song stuck in his head."

The gang continued to laugh.

Clint fell off from Bruce's lap, "I didn't expect that from a kid from Brooklyn."

Thor replied, "Would you listen to that voice!"

Tony leaned on the lounger and closed his eyes, smiling and enjoying Steve's singing. "The sweetest voice that passed my ears."

Natasha turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow, "You serious, Stark?

"…_I ain't being sarcastic."_


	5. A Centimeter Away

A centimeter away

Watson turned around and looked at his outfit.

"_What?"_

"_I agree it's not my best disguise."_

He entered the small room, sliding close the door.

Tony wore his resting face as he saw the scene, hearing only the laughter of the group, but mostly the hysterical laugh of Bruce, who was always calm. Tony looked at everyone, who was laughing their asses off, almost having tears, complaining about their stomachs aching. Steve didn't laugh or even smile, he was too busy sticking to the movie. Tony leaned on his elbow, heavily sighing, "What's so funny?"

Clint fell off the lounger, causing his head to bump to the table. He barely tried to stop laughing.

"You. –cross-dressing."

The laughter paused, but continued with a louder one. A loud splash of water halted the laughter. Natasha cried as she saw Mary fall from the train.

"Oh Mary, Mary. You—You poor thing…"

Natasha stood up, fists clenched. Clint looked up to her eyes, soon turning furious. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head, "Natasha, no, no, no—"

Natasha stealthily ran to Tony, slapping him on his shoulders many times. Tony tried to dodge the woman's attacks, but he couldn't. "N-Nat, hey, ow! Stop slapping me!"

She grabbed his shirt and brought his face closely to hers, making their noses almost touch.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt Mary again, understand?"

The team stared at the two, not paying attention to the movie.

"_Did you just kill my wife?" "I timed it perfectly!"_

Tony stuttered, "Y-y-yes… I-I won't hurt M-Maria."

Natasha dropped him to the lounger, sitting down at once.

Bruce murmured to Clint, "Barton, tame your feral tiger."

Clint facepalmed, "Will do."

Thor barged in the conversation. "But the lady isn't an undomesticated cat, right?"

Bruce explained with hand gestures, "She's just as wild as a tiger."

They turned their eyes back to the screen, enjoying the movie. When the movie was done, they chit-chatted then left, thanking Tony for the movie and Natasha repetitively apologizing to him.

"Oh gosh, Tony, Tony, I'm truly sorry."

"_Figurati_. Too much love for fiction, huh?"

She slowly nodded, leaving him slowly. He turned to Steve and looked at him. Steve smiled at him, but later looked around, sensing it was an awkward moment. Tony was staring at him for too long.

"Uh, Tony?"

Tony shook his head, trying to recall what just happened. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past two minutes."

Tony's cheek suddenly became red, making Steve become shy.

"Tony, a-are you _blushing_?"

Tony sat on the lounger, cupped his face and bowed his head. "My head is aching."

He closed his eyes, but then he felt fingertips on his forehead, doing some sort of massage. He then felt Steve's chin on his head, but he didn't mind.

"Why are you massaging me?"

Steve quietly murmured, trying not the move his resting chin. "To make the aching reduce a little."

Steve raised his chin, making Tony rest his head and look up to him. Steve was also looking down to him, both of them silent. Their lips _almost _touched. Tony felt Steve's hands going down to his shoulder as he slowly put his hand on the man's nape. He tried to raise his head as Steve was lowering his, for the kiss. Their breaths harmonized and touched each other's lips. Steve closed his eyes, ready for the kiss. Now they're one centimeter from each other's lips. Tony was about to kiss him when they heard a camera shutter sound. Steve opened his eyes, rolling them to the left. He quietly whispered, "Pepper?" He stood up straight, allowing Tony to stand up as well.

"Oh my god, Pepper!"

Pepper was shocked as Tony snatched her phone and deleted the photo. Tony gave her phone back and muttered strictly, "Pepper, I hate you."

Tony approached Steve at once. "Uh, I'm sorry."

Steve lowered his head and murmured, "I-I'm sorry too."

Tony put a hand on his shoulder and made a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her later."

Steve looked up to him and slightly raised his voice. "No, no, no, Tony, no. Don't. It's too much."

Tony slowly nodded, smirking at him. "Let's play something."

Steve tilted his head, just the way Tony likes it. "'Something'?"

Tony grabbed his hand gently and grinned, "Just 'Call of Duty'. I'm sure you'll be familiar with it."

He pulled him out of the living room, talking about the game.

Pepper walked in the living room and slumped on the loungers. She brought out her phone, staring at the picture. She jumped as JARVIS spoke.

"_Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark requested you obliterate the photograph instantaneously."_

She tried to calm herself down and sighed, "I'll delete it later."

She glued her eyes to the screen, naughtily muttering.

"_I set it on 'Burst'."_

* * *

**Well I'll speed up the story, and I'll make a nosy Pepper. :)**


End file.
